Forum:Sonic Rivals 3 ideas
User 1 The Third Sonic PSP Game Characters Sonic-Knux Tails-Rouge Shadow-Silver New Characters Blaze-Amy Cream-Gamma Dexter-Charmy Locations Green Hill Hot Volcano(New) The Others is Unknown Note : This is a user generated pagwe for ideas on a possible sequel to a new Sonic Rivals game. Please just make your own section to keep from discriminating others ideas, like the one above. Thank You! P.S., Good characters, but I feel that Gamma should be switched with Omega, and Espio should make a return. (User 2) User 2 Title: Sonic Rivals: Alliance Characters *Sonic-Tails *Knuckles-Espio; *Amy-Vector; *Blaze-Marine; *Silver-Jet; *Shadow-Omega; *Rouge-Charmy *Mighty-Cream *Afterwards, there will be a team of 4 characters in 4 teams later througout the game. *1. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Vector *2. Knuckles, Espio, Blaze, Marine *3. Shadow, Omega, Rouge, Charmy *4. Silver, Jet, Mighty, Cream *5. super sonic, darkspine sonic , super knuckles , super shadow My note exactly, instead of knocking someone's ideas by erasing them, we can all make more ideas for the staff to see our ideas. Oh, and thanks for the compliments and changes. I may take it into consideration. Just to make room for more interactivity. Levels: 1. Crystal Beach: A shiny seaside in which the atmosphere is bright and the race will mostly be held on a bridge. Match-Ups:Sonic vs Amy, Tails vs Vector, Knuckles vs Blaze, Espio vs Marine, Shadow vs Rouge, Omega vs Charmy, Silver vs. Mighty, Jet vs Cream 2. Underground Base- A huge computer base found underneath Cyrystal Beach, and Eggman hideout. Match-Ups: Sonic vs Silver, Tails vs Jet, Amy vs Mighty, Vector vs Cream, Knuckles vs Shadow, Espio vs Omega, Blaze vs Rouge, Marine vs Charmy 3. Steel Circus- A heavy iron tent filled with deadly machines and casino like mini-games. Match-Ups: Sonic vs Shadow, Tails vs Omega, Amy vs Rouge, Vector vs Charmy, Knuckles vs Silver, Espio vs Jet, Blaze vs Mighty, Marine vs Cream. 4. Snow City- An almost ice-cold abandoned city that Mighty once lived for a time, but had to leave because of a mysteriuos weather change, which does not seem like an accident. Match-Ups: Sonic vs Knuckles, Tails vs Espio, Amy vs Blaze, Vector vs Marine, Shadow vs Silver, Omega vs Jet, Rouge vs Mighty, Charmy vs Cream 5. Black Forest- A quiet and dark forest found in the middle of the Sunset Forest. Match-Ups: Sonic vs Vector, Tails vs Amy, Knuckles vs Marine, Espio vs Blaze, Shadow vs Charmy, Omega vs Rouge, Silver vs Cream, Jet vs Mighty 6. Angel Island- The floating island over the world's largest ocean, and the housing area of the Master Emerald. Match-Ups: Sonic vs Jet, Tails vs Mighty, Amy vs Cream, Vector vs Silver, Knuckles vs Rouge, Espio vs Shadow, Blaze vs Charmy, Marine vs Omega, super shadow vs super sonic, super knuckles vs dark spine sonic User 3 SEGA should try making this Sonic Rivals enjoyable. Might make playing it more fun. I don't know, just an idea. Enzeru I agree with the above user, except Dexter-Charmy would be replaced with another combo, maybe some characters that never had a role in the games. Also, it might be Blaze-Jet, Rouge-Omega, etc. The characters might not even be in teams for the next game, but if there is a sequel to Rivals 2, it won't be Rivals 3, and Amy will probably be playable. User 5 I think the teams should be more likely, like (Characters added) Sonic/Tails (classic combo!!!), Shadow/Rouge (Sonic Adventure 2. Play it.), Knuckles/Espio (remember Chaotix?), Metal Sonic/Omega (robot power!), Silver/Blaze (do the Time Warp!!!), Big/Amy (Sooonic Heeeeroooooes...) Stages/Bosses Zone 1: Coastal Paradise - A beautiful seaside resort with towering palm trees and gigantic lighthouses. Boss 1: Egg Drill - A small red pod with a large drill attached on the top, with Eggman Nega sitting in the center. Zone 2: Underwater Palace - A magnificent and colorful kingdom located below the waves. Boss 2: Egg Scallop: An enormous clam-shaped vehicle that clamps its jaws on approaching foes. Eggman Nega sits in a spherical "pearl" in the center of the mech. Zone 3: Magic Casino - A colorful city that never sleeps that is filled with giant pinball tables and slot machines. Boss 3: Egg Dice - A floating red cube with Eggman Nega at the center. Another dice, this time blue, floats on the opposite side of Eggman Nega. You must hit the blue dice until the number on top is one, then repeat the same for the red dice. the red dice will then crack open, leaving Eggman Nega vulnerable. Zone 4: Starry Fields - A farm located in the far off country, with bright stars shining down. Boss 4: Egg Hog - A mechanical boar with two large tusks on its front. It attacks by ramming at its foes, and Eggman Nega is in the face of it. Zone 5: Sky Armada - A fleet of flying battleships located high up in the clouds. Boss 5: Egg Cannon - A large stationary weapon located at the heart of the flagship, with Eggman Nega in the cockpit. Zone 6: Lunar Core - The hot lava-filled core of the Moon. Eggman Nega has outfitted the place with large amounts of machinery. Boss 6: Egg Warrior - A large robot that is the main focus of the game. It is not a vehicle, but a humanoid machine remotely controlled by Eggman Nega. Story Eggman Nega is at it again!!! This time he has built a doomsday machine known as the Egg Warrior. Unfortunately, it is powered by the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, which he has stolen. SLJ Done out of sheer boredom... -.- Playable *'Sonic' *'Tails' *'Knuckles' *'Amy' *'Cream' *'Espio' *'Vector' *'Shadow' *'Rouge' *'Omega' *'Silver' *'Metal' *'Super Sonic *'Super Shadow *'Super Knuckles *'Darkspine Sonic *'Chaos Non-Playable *'Eggman' *'Nega' *'Charmy' *'Cheese' *'Chocola' *'Big' *'Blaze' (Flashback only) *'Johnny' *'3.0' *'Omochao' *'Commander' *'Ifrit' Stages *'Emerald Coast' *'Angel Island' *'Calm City Resort''' *'Mechanical Shelter' *'Erupting Volcano' *'Hideaway Shuttle' *'Space Getaway' *'The Future' *'snow way' *'Final Blast' Modes *'Story' *'Race' *'Battle' *'Boss' *'Multiplayer' *'Card' *'Shop' *'Options' *'free play' *'Race (skating)' Story Sonic Emerald Coast (Sonic ran full speed toward a glimmer in the sand) *It’s gotta be a Chaos Emerald!* He thought. Just then, he saw chaos grab it! Sonic: Who are you?! chaos: runs off Act 1 VS 3.0 Sonic: Listen, Metal! I don’t know what’s up with you, but, I’m gonna get that emerald! ???: Kukukuku!! Sonic: Who’s there?! Eggman: Hello, Sonic. What did you think I was up to? Vacationing? Kuku! Sonic: Nice...Laugh? Eggman: What?! Why you! 3.0, you know what to do! 3.0: (Flies off) Sonic: Hey, wait! (Chases after 3.0) Act 2 VS 3.0 Sonic: (Panting) Argh! They got away! Wait...What’s that in the distance? (Hears mechanical roar) That’s gotta be Eggman! (Runs off) Boss #1 Egg Demolisher Sonic: How much more could this thing take? Eggman: Kuku! Not even you can destroy my new robot! ???: CHAOS...BLAST! (Robot blows up) Eggman: Sha-Shadow!? Shadow: Out of my way Sonic. This is personal business! Sonic: *What is Eggman up to?* (Chases after Shadow) Calm City Resort Sonic: Shadow! Shadow: What? I’m in a hurry! Sonic: Eggman’s got a Chaos Emerald. I think he’s trying to power Metal! Shadow: What?! This is your fault, Sonic! Act 1 VS Shadow Shadow: I told you to get out of my way! ???: Hold it Shadow! Shadow: It’s up to me, now! CHAOS CONTROL! (Disappears) Sonic: Guess Eggman’s mine, now! Silver: Sonic, we can’t let this happen! Sonic: So, how’d you get involved, THIS TIME? Heh (Wags finger) Silver: This is no time for jokes, Sonic! Act 2 VS Silver Silver: There he is! Sonic: (Runs after 3.0) Silver: Just you, and me now! Eggman: Ah. Silver. It was only a matter of time... Silver: Stop playing around, Nega! Sonic: NEGA?! Nega: Kuku! Yes, Sonic. You do remember me, don’t you? Sonic: How could I forget what you did to Me, Blaze, Tails, and the others?! Silver: Blaze...? Blaze the Cat? Sonic: You know her? Silver: No. The name, just, somehow seems familiar... Nega: Enough of this! Boss #2 Egg-Plode Nega: Argh! Goodbye my friends! Come, 3.0. 3.0: (Follows) Pathetic fools. Silver: No! We have to follow them, Sonic! ???: SOOOONNNNIIIIICCC!!! Sonic: AMY?! (Runs off) Mechanical Shelter Sonic: Phew! I think I lost her! ???: Hey, Sonic! ???: Alright! Sonic: Tails! Knuckles! What’s the deal guys? Knuckles: Some green robot with a torpedo head stole the Master Emerald from me. That’s what. Sonic: *Johnny...?* Tails: Are you alright, Sonic? Sonic: Yeah. I guess... Act 1 VS Tails & Knuckles Knuckles: Hey! A piece of the Master Emerald...? Tails: That robot must’ve shattered it. Knuckles: Argh! I’ll get him! Sonic: *1st Silver, then Nega, and now Johnny...* Tails: You’re awfully quite Sonic...Sure you’re ok? Sonic: You bet! Knuckles: I think I see that robot in the distance... Sonic: Then, let’s go! Act 2 VS Tails Sonic: Looks like Knuckles got away with Johnny, eh? Tails: So...Why didn’t we tell him? Sonic: That’s a good question. I guess it’s just our instinct to hide it... Tails: But why? Sonic: I dunno bud... ???: You, again Sonic? And Tails too? Tails: Eggman-Nega?! Sonic: You didn’t know? Boss #3 Egg Generator Nega: Argh! Enough of your games! I just need 2 more Emeralds, and then it’s complete! (Flies off) Sonic: Don’t worry, we’ll stop you! C’mon Tails! ...Tails? Great, now he’s gone too! Erupting Volcano ???: Hi, sweetie! What’re you doing here? Sonic: Rouge, and Omega. Omega: Affirmative! Sonic: So what’s new? Rouge: Just thought we’d chase after Eggman. Sonic: Correction, Eggman-Nega. Rouge: What? He’s here too? Sonic: He’s in disguise. How do you know him? Rouge: Well... Omega: Warning! Danger approaching! Rouge: Then we better get going. Coming Sonic? Sonic: Sure. If it gets me answers. *How does she know him? And what’s Omega up to?* ???: Sonic, Rouge, Omega!? All: Vector? Act 1 VS Vector Vector: You guys seen Espio anywhere? Rouge: No. We haven’t. Omega: Searching, Espio...Espio is not in sensors... Vector: Great... Sonic: *None of this is adding up...* Rouge: We’ll look for him while we’re searching for the doctor. Omega: Affirmative, Rouge. Reset mission. Locate Dr. Eggman, and Espio the Chameleon. Mission affirmative. Let’s move on. Sonic: Got it. Maybe we’ll even find Tails too. Omega: Searching, Tails...Sonic, follow me. He is located near here. Vector: So, we’re splitting up? Rouge: You betcha! Act 2 VS Omega Omega: I no longer sense Miles n my scanners. Sonic: What are you implying by that? Omega: I am implying that Miles got away from here faster than we could get here. Sonic: Just great... Eggman: If you think that’s great, you should get a load of this. Ho ho! Boss #4 Egg Snake Sonic: At least this is the real Eggman. Heh. Omega: Affirmative, Sonic. Eggman: Hmph! Always ruining my fun, Sonic. And Omega, you’re abnormally calm at this moment. Omega: Then this will make you happy, Doctor! (Shoots) Eggman: Argh! You stupid fools! What’ve you done, this time? Sonic: Where’s Tails, Eggman? Eggman: How on Earth should I know? Sonic: Beat it, Eggman! Eggman: (Flies away) Omega: Sonic! (Chases after Eggman) Sonic: Oops... Hideaway Shuttle Sonic: What is this place? ???: Looks like a giant spaceship. Sonic: What’s up, Knux? Seen Tails anywhere? Knuckles: I thought he was with you? Sonic: Apparently not... Act 1 VS Knuckles Sonic: Look! The Chaos Emeralds! Knuckles: And the Master Emerald too! Nega: Not so fast my pretties! Knuckles: What? Eggman-Nega?! Boss #5 Egg Giraffe Nega: Argh! You’ve destroyed the transferring machine! Johnny, 3.0! You two will have to be the connectors! Johnny: Yes, sir! 3.0: Correct, master. Nega: I’ll take care of them! Cream: (Jumps in front of machine) Please stop hurting my friends, Mr. Nega! Nega: What?! How did you get out? Sonic: Hold on Cream, I got ya! Knuckles: I’ll take care of these three. Hehe. Shouldn’t have messed with the Master Emerald! Act 2 VS Cream Sonic: No! It’s launching! Cream: I’m sorry that I got into this Mr. Sonic. It’s all my fault... Amy: Don’t worry Cream! Sonic: Amy? When’d you get here? Amy: Just as it started flying. That’s when, my precious! Sonic: AMY!! Omochao: Hi, guys! Sonic: ...Not you, too... Omochao: I’m afraid so. Hehe. Amy: Shut up, before I break you with my hammer! Omochao: Ahhh! Cream, make them stop! Amy: You bet I will...When you’re DEAD! Cream: Sonic, Amy, if we’re going to get off of here, we need to work together! Sonic: I’d hate to say it, but she’s right... Space Getaway Amy: Uh-oh. We’re in space now! I don’t wanna end up like Shadow! Sonic: Look. A big comet. And it looks like Nega’s on it! We better chase him! Omochao: Hey, there Knuckles! Knuckles: Please tell me I’m just dreaming! Amy: No such luck... Cream: What did I tell you?! Amy: Sorry Cream... Act 1 VS Amy Tails: Hey! How did you guys get here? Sonic: TAILS!? Knuckles: Hmph. Looks like we finally have something useful out here. Maybe he can deactivate- Cream: Don’t even say it, Mr. Knuckles! Amy: So, how’d Espio get here too? Espio: Who, me? I’m a ninja. I don’t need an explanation. Amy: Mhm. Let me guess, Nega captured you? Espio: It’s more, or less a possibility... Omochao: Don’t lie, Espio. She has a hammer! Espio: Hammers are nothing for me. Sonic: Sure, then. Keep dreaming! Act 2 VS Espio Sonic: Yo, Nega! Nega: Sonic & Co. But, how? That’s impossible! Johnny, 3.0, DESTROY THEM! Espio: Hang on tight, everyone. Boss #6 Johnny + 3.0 Johnny: What is the meaning of two failures! 3.0: Impossible... Knuckles: Guess we showed you! Amy: What are up to Nega? Nega; Kuku! You’ll see! Eliminate them Egg Kon! Tails: What IS that? Omochao: I do not like this one bit! Cream: Uh oh! Boss #7 Egg Kon Sonic: (Panting) There. That’s it, Nega! Nega: Kuku! That’s what you think! Open, my gate. Johnny: Welcome to our territory now! 3.0: (Laughing) Espio: Is that warp...The future? Nega: Exactly! (Flies off) Amy: Get back here! Tails: This is bad. We’re stuck in the future, but, how? Knuckles: Wait, I thought Nega was from an alternate dimension? Espio: What? Cream: Knuckles is right, Mr. Espio... Espio: what is it? End of Sonic Story Credits. New User Playable Characters: Sonic Tails Knuckles Rouge Shadow Espio Metal Sonic Silver Jet Blaze Amy Mighty Omega Cream Non-Playable: Charmy Vector Big Omochao Eggman Big Eggman Nega Chaos